Adventures of Jori: A Collection of Oneshots
by The Dark Empath
Summary: Just some short stories. Umm Femslash ofc. JORI. Has some cursing and other stuff. Disclaimer: I don't own anything...apparently not even my own life. Anyways R&R. Comment and make me remember why I love writing.
1. Coffee Stains and Broken Cars

Heyy so I'm back. I've decided that I'm just going to make a collection of Jori oneshots and junk. Enjoy.

 _thoughts_

 _"dialogue"_

(Story timeee)

 _Of course this has to happen to me._ I thought sourly as I dabbed at my shirt with a wad of napkins. I grimace at the large, brown stain and ran a hand through my hair. I paced back and forth in the cramp closet. _Well fuck._

I whip around, hearing the door swing open and rolled my eyes seeing who popped in. "What do you want, Vega?" I snapped.

She shrunk back startled. "Um well...I saw you in here and-"

I cut her off. "And you'd thought you would help me?" I deadpanned. She didn't say anything but stared at me with furrowed brows. I studied her thoughtfully."Yea. Well since your here..." I motioned at the black top she was wearing. "Take it off." I demanded.

Her eyes widened dramatically. "M-my shirt?!" She stuttered incrediously wringing her hands.

"No your fucking eyebrows." I retorted sarcastically. "Yes! Your shirt. Gimme your shirt." I said exasperated when she continued to look at me in disbelief. I motioned for her to hurry up and took off my shirt leaving me in my bra. Tori's face turned bright red and she looked away. I would've chuckled if I wasn't so annoyed. "Don't make me rip it off of you." I threatened taking a step towards her.

Tori shook her head and my eyebrows shot up. "No...What am I going to wear if I give you my shirt?" She mumbled still not looking at me, instead glaring at a bucket brimming with grey muck.

"My shirt." I stated whilst rolled my eyes, growing even more impatient. Tori thought for a while and quickly brought her gaze to meet mine.

"Fine but on one condition." She bargained a smirk dancing across her face.

"Yes! Ok! Just give me the goddamn shirt!" I exclaimed trying not to sound desperate.

Tori slipped the top over her head and handed it to me. We exchanged shirts and I put my hands on my hip expectantly cocking it to one side. "You're giving me a ride after school. Meet me at my locker." And with that she walked out of the janitors closet sporting a satisfied smile. She held her books tightly to her chest so that the stain couldn't be seen.

(Later)

I was true to my word which I didn't actually have a chance to give and waited for Tori at her locker. I wasn't going to admit it but I was secretly glad Tori made me do this. Things have been terribly different since Beck and I broke up months ago. Cat has been growing distant and we never get to hang out anymore after she and Robby got together. Andre is a decent friend when he wasn't sucking some girl's face off. And I hate to say it but Vega isn't that bad. She listens and can actually put up with me. I wonder how cuz sometimes I can't even put up with me.

"Oh wow! You actually came." Tori said walking up behind me and putting an end to my thoughts. She opened her locker and rummaged around. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the wall of lockers with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Don't sound so surprised...I'm not a monster." I scoffed and saw her shaking her head an amused smile playing on her lips.

"I never said you were." She closed her locker and started walking to the door. Tori held the door open for me on the way out.

I shifted the weight of my messenger bag on my shoulder and shrugged. "Uh huh. I'm sure you thought it though...Ooh! Look! There goes Jade kicking another puppy! I'll have you know I would never do that because I have a dog myself and he's the best." I found myself rambling as I slid into my car. I swung my bag into the back seat and started the car. I glanced at Tori who was pulling her seatbelt on in the passenger's seat. "You have to pull it really hard." I advised her as she was busy wrestling with the seatbelt.

Tori finally got it and turned to me with a triumphant smile. I almost smiled back but caught myself. "Good job. You managed to do something a five year old could do." I was somewhat happy to see that the proud smile didn't leave her face as I pulled out of the parking lot. "Where are we going?"

"I have to go to the next town over to get these really good-" Tori gushed her face lighting up.

"Cupcakes." I finished for her. The latina nodded and brushed back a stray hair from her face."Yea I think I know where you're talking about. My dad used to take me there all the time when I was little." I explained when she looked at me questioningly.

"My favorite was always the-" Tori started wistfully.

"Red velvet!" We shared a look then spontaneously broke out into laughter which is not the best thing to do when you're driving. "Jinx!" I shouted at her grinning boastfully. "You owe me a soda." She sighed still chuckling.

"Alright fine. You win...So you know the way then?" I nodded. We drove in silence as the car rumbled along the deserted street. There was trees for miles around as far as the eye could see. I saw her reaching towards the radio to turn on the music. The car filled with static. "Oh I guess we're too far out for the radio wave thingies to reach us." She sighed dejectedly and stared out the window pouting. I rolled my eyes for the in thousandth time that day and dug my phone out of my pocket.

"Its got music on it." I stared straight ahead and shoved the phone into her hand. She beamed at me almost blinding me with her... _amazingly white teeth_... I heard her murmur a thank you before the car filled with music.

"Classical, huh?" She remarked, while scrolling through the list. She smiled at me and I couldn't help the corner of my mouth from turning up. Then things went south...

I heard the car sputter and drove it off the rode before it rolled to a complete stop. "DAMNIT!" I cursed hitting the wheel with my fist. Tori was the first to get out. Smoke was rising from beneath the hood of the car. I got out and flipped open the hood and got a face full of smoke. I waved a hand in front of my face, coughing. "Vega, could you go into the backseat and hand me the tool box?" She obliged and handed me the box. She pulled out the phone and held it in the air. She squinted at it and walked around for a bit before giving up with a resigned sigh.

"Zero bars! Great...Just great. We're stranded in the middle of no where!" Tori threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"Stop complaining and give me a hand." I snapped clearly wazzed off. I aired out the hood and started tinkering with various thingies. Tori paced around and continued to try to look for service while I attempted to figure out what the heck happened.

(2 hours later)

"People are so rude these days." Tori grumbled after almost getting squashed by a car driving past.

"Maybe you shouldn't stand in the middle of the road, Vega." I leaned against the side of my car having given up on trying to fix my car hours ago.

"Maybe you should invest in a better car!" She retorted indignantly. "Sorry...I get cranky when I'm hungry."

I waved her apology away. Her eyes lit up. "You know what I've always wanted to do?"

I glanced at her raising a studded brow. "What?"

Tori said nothing as she grabbed my arm and tugged me into the dense woods. Leaves and twigs snapped under my heavy combat boots. "Let's explore!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "You're so childish." I grumbled a smile threatening to show on my blank face. _I've always wanted to do this too._ "We're gonna get lost." I told her pulling my prized scissors out of my boot. I dragged it across the bark of a tree hard enough to leave a visible mark. I continued to do this as we walked deeper into the forest.

"No, we're not." Tori retorted moving forward blindly.

In the end they did get lost...in eachother as they made out against a tree...and they lived happily ever after as hermits in the woods.


	2. Winter Solstice

Today is to be the shortest day of the year. _The Winter Solstice_. There was a full moon tonight, too, and a meteor shower. The next time something like this is going to happen is in 2094. What a great time to be alive.

Tori smiled to herself as she thought about this. She was pulled pulled from her thoughts as Jade noisily stomped into the cramped closet.

"What do you want?" Jade asked, her face a mask of disinterest and annoyance. She gripped the phone in her hands, the screen still bright from the text Tori had sent her just a minute ago.

"You wanna hang out after school today?" Tori looked at her hopefully, eyes bright and sparkling.

Jade's scowl deepened. "What about the others? Are they coming too?"

"No," Tori's face fell slightly. "I mean unless you want them to. Otherwise it'll just be us!" Jade pocketed her now dark phone in the back of her jeans. Tori reached for her pale slender hands and intertwined their fingers. She gave the thespian a cheeky smile. "You can stop making that face. It's just us here." She lifted Jade's hand to her lip and brushed them across her knuckles.

Jade's face flushed pink. "But what if someone sees us? I have a reputation to uphold." Jade replied haughtily, making no move to pull her hand away. "But yeah sure. I'm free to hangout. Where are we going, anyways?"

Tori smirked placing a slender digit against her lips. "It's a secret. Just swing by my place after school, and dress warmish." With that the brunnet whipped out of the custodial closet, just as the last bell of the day rang.

Around thirty minutes later Jade found herself parked outside of the Vegas' household. She wore a black leather jacket on top of a midnight blue blouse and dark ripped jeans. Tori bounced out of her house, clad in a similar brown leather jacket and a white flowy tanktop, with a wicker basket craddled protectively in her arms. She pulled open trunk with some difficulty and placed the basket in. After she finished, Tori slid into the passenger seat beside Jade.

"Drive, woman!" Tori commanded, smiling. Jade didn't move.

"Where?" The goth raised a perfect brow at her girlfriend, and tapped a black nail impatiently against the leather steering wheel..

"Righttttt," Tori gave her directions and they were off. They ended up on a highway encompassed by woods, around forty minutes from the city. "Stop here."

Jade shot her a puzzled glance but eased her car off the road. "We're in the middle of nowhere...," She trailed off, her eyes widening in a mix of horror and what Tori believed to be admiration. "Are you going to kill me?"

A thick silence was broken by the snickering of the brunette. "You're dumb," Tori pretended to think for a second. Her eyes fixated on the bug stain on the window."...maybe I will."

Jade swivled in her seat and undid her seatbelt, almost lunging for the shovel she kept in the back seat. Tori bursted out laughing. "Quit it. You know I don't have it in me to murder you."

Jade chuckled with her. "You're dad's a cop. I'm sure you would've gotten away with it."

"True." The two girls sat in the car for a moment longer, enjoying the warmth it provided. Snapping out of the moment, Tori undid her seatbelt and motion for Jade to step out of the car. The latina busied herself with opening the rusty trunk while Jade gazed around.

"So what exactly are we doing here?" Jade questioned, brows furrowed. Tori walked back to the front of the car, holding her basket. She set it besides the wheel and pulled out a blanket decorated with little stars. She threw said blanket over the front of the car so the glass was covered and hopped on to the hood.

"Stargazing." Tori beamed at the look of sheer confusion on Jade's face.

"Why couldn't we have just done that somewhere that's not in the middle of no where?" Jade asked incrediously hopping up to sit next to the crazed brunette.

"I thought it'd be romantic...," She started quietly, twisting a corner of the blanket around her slender finger. "Do you not like it? We can go back-"

Jade waved a hand feeling guilty that she made Tori doubt her idea. "No no. It is super romantic. But I have to ask. Why today? We have school tomorrow and I didn't expect a goodie-two shoe like you to take us so far away."

Tori stuck out her tongue but grinned nonetheless. "Today's the winter solstice!" Tori wrapped her arms around herself as a particularly chilly breeze swept through.

Jade moved closer to the shivering girl and pulled her into her lap. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Isn't it supposed to be the shortest day of the year?"

Tori bobbed her head excitedly. "Yeah. And there's also a meteor shower tonight. That's why we're here." Tori rambled just as the first streaks of light shot by overhead.

The singer oohed and ahhed while the thespian watched her girlfriend. Cheeks rosy from the cold and a childlike wonder in her eyes. She was, Jade thought, absolutely stunning. More and more meteors flashed acrossed the darkened sky and the two pressed closer together. Their breath visible in the air. Tori turned to Jade grinning so wide she thought her face would split in half. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah." But Jade's attention was solely focused on Tori. She pressed her cold hand to Tori's cheek, guiding her lips to her own. And for a moment. The world was on fire. Jade allowed her other hand to get tangled in the other girls hair and sighed contently against her soft lips. The moon rose slowly in the sky and its soft blue light washed over the couple. And it was then that they both decided that they wanted to be together until the next event like this and forever after.

Sorry it sucks. But I hoped you enjoyed it. Not as weird as the last chapter but i feel like it was kinda too similar. So the next oneshot will be very different. Hopefully. Also I wouldn't mind some request and/or suggestions. Comments are good for my soul. And again Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
